


Craving You

by Chimichangas_4everyone



Series: Touched Starved and Needy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Plot, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Chikan, Comfort/Angst, Cum Eating, Don't Like Don't Read, Everyone Needs A Hug, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Hurts So Good, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Loneliness, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Must Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sad and Sweet, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Slightly non-con, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Porn, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, There's A Tag For That, Touch-Starved, Touching, Train Sex, Work In Progress, Yum, at first, because he actually wants it, but just for a second, but only for a second, cum licking, dhjdbhjdsdhj, go read it already, swallowing cum, there will be more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimichangas_4everyone/pseuds/Chimichangas_4everyone
Summary: Angel (oc) is desperately touched starved and lonely. He rides the train just to feel bodies pressed against his own. He sleeps with toys just to feel something next to him in bed. While riding the train one day, a man climbs aboard. Angel doesn't know it yet but this man will change his life forever. Smut angst and love ensue (;
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Touched Starved and Needy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983119
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. Train

Angel had always been a lonely, touch-starved, person. It started when he was a child. He was the ‘runt’ or at least that’s what his dad liked to call him. He was small, malnourished, and extremely needy. His mother was a tired and dreary woman. She had a total of eight kids, six of them we’re boys. She didn’t have time for him. She favored her daughters over her sons. So, the minute he could walk and talk, she dropped him like a hot potato. He was on his own. His siblings didn’t care much for him. Telling him that he was ‘too young’ and ‘too small’ to play with big kids like them. His dad said that he was a disgrace, a shame to their entire family. He didn’t have any relatives to take care of him. He spent most of his days left in his play pen/crib locked in his room. Alone. Crying.

Even though his family was cruel to him they still fed, clothed, and bathed him. His parents didn’t spend much money on him but every once in awhile he would get the occasional stuffed animal or lollipop. He would stop crying whenever presented with either one. Realizing this, his mother bought him tons of stuffed animals. He would spend his days alone locked in his room with his plushies. He named every one of them. The older he got the more he craved love. Affection. He gobbled up any attention he got from his teachers and classmates. One of his teachers noticed the boy’s need for praise and made sure to tell him that he was a wonderful student.

Despite the fact that people began to pay him attention he still yearned for more. He wanted to be hugged and kissed. He wanted to be cherished. His mother divorced his father when he turned 16. His two sisters, Cherry and Addison, went to live with her. His father got the custody of his sons. He was his father’s only son under 18 and not working. So, when his father and brothers left for work, he was left alone with his plushies. Angel didn’t talk much. There was no need to. Whenever he spoke, he was ignored and overlooked. He didn’t have many friends either. So, he spent his days alone.

The day he graduated his dad kicked him out. His dad said that, “He was a man now. Go get a job. Get married. Knock some bitch up. And have a family.” Before slamming the door in his face. Even though he was homeless he managed to get a job. Angel worked retail for a while. He liked to meet the new customers. When he finally had enough earnings, he bought himself a tiny apartment. He moved all his stuffed toys in with him. He cuddled up to his plushies and watched cringey love movies. He loved watching people find their happily ever after. Loved watching the way that they stared at their lover like they hung the moon. He loved the way that they touched each other so sacredly. Wrapped around each other in their own little world.

The one downside was that he didn’t own a car. He had to take the bus or the train to and from work. Which was more money out of his pocket. But oh, how he loved riding the train. He liked the way the ground rumbled underneath of you. The smell of burning coals. The people pressed tight together giving him the touch that he craved for so deeply. He especially liked to ride it on Friday’s. That was when it was most packed. It was on a rainy Friday that his entire life would change. In the best way possible.

The day had started off like shit. He was late to work, it was pouring down rain, and he wasn’t feeling well. He decided to take the bus to work which only made him later because it kept stopping for no reason. When he finally got to work, he was moody and pissed off. He kept getting attitudes with his customers and fellow workers. His boss also made him work late shift as a punishment. When the day was finally over, he was feeling terrible. His head ached, his arms ached, his heart ached. He felt lonely and miserable. He had missed the bus, so he had to take the train but for the first time it just made him feel even lonelier.

The conductor clipped his ticket and shooed him away. He walked over to his usual spot by the window. There were many people aboard all pressed near and against him. But he wasn’t comforted. He needed more. Tears bubbled up in his eyes and he pressed his face even closer to the window. He stood silently with tears streaming down his face. He hugged his own body for warmth. He was about to move to a more crowded spot when a new body was pressed against his back. Whoever it was radiated warmth and comfort. Angel let out a shaky sigh as the train stopped, forcing him off balance and even closer to the mystery person. A huge arm gently wrapped around his waist steadying him. Angel turned his head a little and looked up with a tiny gasp.

The man was tall. Extremely tall. He towered over Angel. He was built and muscular. He had kind curious eyes that sparkled brown. He noticed that the man had a jagged cut through his left eye but that only added to his rugged handsomeness. His hair was a deep chocolate brown that curled a tad bit at the ends. He stared down at Angel with a serious expression even though his eyes had a mischievous, playful, edge to them. He was overall the hottest men Angel had ever seen in his entire life.

Angel’s mouth hung open as he gaped up at the man. The man rose a curious eyebrow at him and smiled. Angel blushed realizing he had been staring and he quickly whirled around and faced the front. The arm around his waist tightened as the train came to another halt. Angel blushed deeply but melted into the arm. A few people got off at the station before the train was on its way again. Angel was tired and the arm wrapped around him felt so good. It felt even better when the fingers absentmindedly started rubbing against his stomach. Angel turned again ready to say something when the man gently turned Angel’s face back to the front.

Angel flushed red as the man forced him to face front again. He nearly squeaked when the man’s lips brushed against his ear. “Are you okay? You seem a bit…flustered.” The mystery man whispered into his ear with a breathless chuckle. Angel let out an embarrassing little noise when the man’s lips closed and suckled on his earlobe. “I-I’m, ohhhh, I’m o- ahh, okay.” Angel panted out. “Mmm,” The man clamped his teeth down and pulled Angel’s earlobe back before releasing it. “That’s good.” He purred. Angel blushed again and pressed back into the man. Another little chuckle escaped from the man as he shifted his arms to grasp Angel’s hips.

Angel let out a tiny moan and pressed back even harder against the man in response. “Mm, such a needy little thing.” The man said kissing his neck. Angel let out a slightly louder moan. The man paused near Angel’s ear again and bit his earlobe. “Do you want me to stop?” He breathed teasingly into his ear. “N-no. Please k- ahh~ please keep going!” Angel begged as he arched his back. He felt a smile against the side of his face before kisses were being placed against his neck. Angel whimpered and tilted his head to give the man more room to work.

The man bit and sucked at his neck. Lavishing attention to him that he so desperately needed. He let out tiny whimpers and sighs as the man left mark after mark upon his neck. “Bruise me~” He pleaded looking up into the man’s eyes. The man stopped and looked down at him shocked before he let out a low growl. “As you wish baby.” He bit down hard leaving a bloody mark against Angel’s neck. Angel keened and locked up as he came. The man held on to him as he twitched in his aftershocks. Angel finally came down from his high and blushed a dark red. “Oh… oh my god” He couldn’t believe that he had just gotten off on a train with a stranger.

The mystery man snorted a little bit. He placed his hand over Angel’s little bulge and pressed down. “Mm so beautiful when you cum.” Angel reddened and hid his face in the man’s jacket. They were nearing his stop and yet Angel didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay with this handsome stranger forever. But all good things must come to an end. The train halted and the arm around his waist reluctantly retracted. As people gathered their things Angel whispered quietly, “Will I ever see you again?” He felt a kiss pressed to his forehead. “Trust me, you will, baby boy. And I’ll be counting down the seconds until I see you again.” The voice whispered back into his ear. Angel flushed and nodded before scuttling away.

Angel hurried down the sidewalk and back to his tiny apartment. He quickly inserted his key and turned and unlocked his door before bursting inside. He slammed his door behind him and slumped against it. “Holy shit!” He whispered to himself as he fingered the bruise on his neck. He slipped his other hand into his pants and wrapped it around his cock. He jerked roughly off using his cum from earlier as a lubricant. “Ah, ah, hngh~” He moaned loudly as he tugged on his dick. He remembered the way the man sucked his earlobe and his handsome face and with a loud “AHHH!!!~” He cummed for a second time.

He fully collapsed to the ground and panted from exertion. He sluggishly lifted his fingers up to his mouth and lapped the cum off them. He finally drew enough strength and stood up and headed to his bathroom. He stopped in front of the mirror and shyly glanced at his reflection. He looked completely blissed out. His cheeks were rosy and streaked in tears. His eyes were dazed. His mouth was bruised and had a little bit of cum dripping out of the side. And his neck was covered in love bites. One stuck out more than the others. It was dark red, bruised, and bloody. It was a bit painful but so beautiful. It was almost shaped in a perfect heart which made him giggle to himself.  
Angel was completely tuckered out and took a quick shower before slipping into his soft sheets naked. He grasped his nearest plushie, Mr. Snuggles, and cuddled into him. And for the first time in his entire life he felt loved. He fell asleep with the image of the mystery man burned into his eyelids. He couldn’t wait to see him again.


	2. Pumpkin Spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter. Just some short silly fluff and plot. We get to learn the name of our mystery man (:

Waiting turned out to be a lot longer than he expected. A whole week had pass with no sign of the stranger. On top of that, Angel never even asked the dude for his number, he didn’t even know the man’s name! Angel whimpered sadly to himself as he hugged his teddy bear to his chest. Angel sighed. No need for moping.

He finally drew enough strength and dragged himself out of bed. He glanced at the mirror and let out his second sigh of the day. The love marks were almost completely faded. He turned away from the mirror and made his way over to the shower. The warm water cascaded down him and seemed to wash away his dull mood.

After toweling off, putting his clothes on, and eating a small muffin, he headed to work. For the first time he was on time. He walked into the mall and made his way to the tiny built in coffee house and punched his card in.

“Hey Angel!” A cheery voice called out. Angel smiled and waved to his co-worker/best friend Joel. “Hey, I haven’t seen you in a while! How have you been?” Angel asked holding his arms out for a hug.

Joel squeezed him tight before letting him go. “I’ve been doing great! How about you?” He asked with a laugh. “I’ve been doing pretty good too.” Angel answered with a slight smile. “That’s good. Hey, I wanna show you something. Follow me.” Joel wrapped an arm around his shoulders and steered him behind the counter. “Sooo, as you know it’s fall, so that means everything is pumpkin spiceeeee!” Joel squealed excitedly pointing to the new fall themed flavors of syrup and frosting.

Angel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but don’t you get tired of making the same order over and over again? I know I do.” Joel stared at him blankly before laughing. “No, it makes my job easier. Everyone orders the same exact thing!!!” Angel pushed him out of his way playfully before taking his spot at the front counter.

It was as expected a pretty slow day. Angel was just glad that he didn’t have to work in the store side of the mall. As Joel had predicted, everyone that came in wanted the same boring pumpkin spice latte. Angel tried hard to get someone to order something else by giving them suggestions, but no one budged. They all wanted the same stupid ass flavored pumpkin spice latte. Angel stamped his foot in mild irritation.

Angel was wiping up a spill some dumb kid had left when the bell chimed alerting him that someone had entered. Angel threw his rag into a bucket before wiping his hands on his apron and making his way back to the counter. Without looking up Angel did his same intro. “Hi, welcome to Sweets, what can I get you today?” “Hmm, I’ll take a cinnamon bun and a black coffee.” Angel grinned and glanced up before looking back down. “Well Christ on a stick, there is a God!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you! If I had to make one more dumb pumpkin latte, I was gonna flip! Aurgh thank you! Oh gosh I’m rambling aren’t I…uh, sorry. Ha, will that be all you’re getting today, sir?”

A deep and awfully familiar chuckle filled his ears. “Yes, that’s all I’ll be getting today, Angel.” Angel gasped and gaped at the man. “I-i- it’s you!” The man cocked a scarred eyebrow before laughing. “It took you awhile to notice.” Angel couldn’t do anything but gape at the man. He laughed again and reached across and closed Angel’s mouth. Joel came from the backroom wiping his hands off on a towel before noticing the two.

“Damn Angel, stop staring at the hot man and serve him his order.” Joel said with a loud giggle. Angel blinked out of it and blushed a deep red. “I’m s-sorry.” He stuttered before scurrying away. He could hear Joel and the man chatting. Angel quickly made the man his order and grabbed a cinnamon bun. He wrapped the bun before placing it in a to go bag. He set the bag and his coffee on the counter with a blush. “U-um your t-total will b-b-be $7.50. Sir?” Joel placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before leaving the room. The man let out another chuckle. He handed Angel a $100.

Angel gawked at the money. “S-sir! I can’t take this!” He said vehemently trying to hand the money back. The man smirked and instead of taking the money back he grasped Angel’s hand and gently closed Angel’s fingers around the bill. “Oh, sweetheart yes you can…but only if you call me by my real name.” Angel blushed hard. “A-and w-what is your real name, s-sir??” “Apollyon, but I prefer sir or daddy.” He said with a dangerous grin. Angel gasped too stunned to say words. Apollyon smirked and leaned over the counter to kiss Angel’s forehead before whispering in his ear, “Keep the change.” And just like that he was gone.

Angel stood there too stunned to even process what just happened. Joel came out of the backroom with both his hands on his hips. “So, do you wanna talk about it?” Angel slowly turned around to face Joel. “T-there’s nothing to talk about.” He said with a nervous chuckle. Joel rolled his eyes and grasped Angel’s wrist as he tried to walk past. “Yeah, so it’s completely normal for a hottie to walk in and flirt with you, hand you a hundred dollars, kiss you on your forehead, and tell you their name??” Joel said with another roll of his eyes.

“I mean besides the hundred dollars and the kiss and them telling me their name, everything else is pretty normal.” Angel said with a shrug trying to keep a straight face. They both stared at each other for a solid minute before bursting out laughing. Joel hugged Angel to his chest. “Alright wise guy, once this shift is over, you’re gonna spill the tea.” Angel hugged Joel back before stepping away. “Okay, okay, I’ll tell you everything…later.” “You better!” Joel said with a pout before disappearing into the back room.

Angel rolled his eyes fondly before placing the one hundred into the cash register and breaking the change. He sighed wistfully and repeated the name to himself. “Apollyon.” The name suited him he thought with a tiny giggle. He cleaned off the counter before another ding sounded. Angel sighed before putting on a smile. “Hi, welcome to Sweets, what can I get you today?” “Hi! Um, I’ll take a pumpkin latte?” “Aurgh!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh next chapter we're gonna have some drama (; can't wait for that. leave a comment and a kudo if you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as finished even though I still plan to add a lot more to it. Hope you enjoyed (: Please gimme kudos and leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
